The Demigod Nation
by PerfectVengance
Summary: Five hundred years later, since the second Gigantomachy. Camp has been successful. Technological Advancement, Numbers advancement, Unification with the Roman camp, and n army being built by the unified camp. However, Camp was attacked, and was retaliated. What can they do, why, build a nation on another planter of course! Read inside for info. Rated M for possible smut and speech
1. End of the first era Dawn of the Second

Prologue/Introductory.

"I NEED TO WRITE THIS PLOT SUMMARY DUE TO THE HUGE PLOT DIFFERENCES THERE IS"

Five hundred years later, since the second Gigantomachy. Camp has been successful. They built an army, in which Perseus Jackson became the leader. The army united with the Roman Camp. Unifying both the camps as well. However, due to the increased numbers, they needed to expand camp. Up until Camp was basically a city. One Thousand campers made. They were packed into one camp, with the threats of the Giant and the Titans gone, they seemed to live in peace. They abandoned tradition, or rather advanced it. Bringing in new weapons for camp. Sub machine guns, Rifles, Tanks, and other weapons. The Dawn of technology upon the Greek and Roman demigods furthered as robotics and laser-tech were ensued in the real world. They built in Battle Droids and so forth, even building striker missiles under camp. However, the time came. Percy Jackson died, and so did Jason Grace. To be replaced by a man, a Son of Hades called Uriel Silver. He lead camp into it's nourishment. It's further advancing until the whole of camp was a nation. A small nation. But a Nation. However, the dawn of camp's greatest ages were soon overshadowed by the commanded forces of Gaea's children. The Titan Army and the Giant's army combined, attacked the united camp unexpectedly. Over whelming them .

-PROLOGUE-

Blood, fresh and dried blood. There were no difference. They were splattered on the grassy fields of camp. The blood...was Ichor filled. That the General knew. They did not stand a chance against the attacking army. Yes, the military capacity of camp was high. But they were caught off guard by the huge force, decimating the front of their defenses. Di the strikes missiles stand a chance against the tanks of the two army? No. It was seemed that the Giants and Titans produced their own demigods. Or DemiTitans and DemiGiants. Using their children to attack, only seconded by the monstrous creatures that ate campers

. Claws, gunshots were heard. It was no use. The black-haired olive skin General knew of this. His unforgiving, cold and yet powerful eyes glared at the Giant And Titan army. Five hundred, one thousand..ten thousand. Ten thousand men headed towards them. Their eyes full of the will to kill and the desire for violence and blood. For victory, if you want to look at it in the optimistic way. Although it is not quite possible to look at it that way if they are willing to commit genocide on the gods' offspring for victory. But they had to, just like how the Demigods had to wipe them out.

"BOOM!" Another shot of the striker missile was fired. It was either their loss or the Titan's. They were bringing out the powerful weapons. The General shook his head. His uniform was blood-splattered as he gripped his hold on his H&K UMG. Stygian Iron bullets flung out, the sound itself would crush a normal man's ears. Five other men with him as they continued to shoot. The snipers doing their job, the Hephaestus kids, who were working on the droids were still busy. While the Athena and Apollo kids yanked the levers. Sending missiles off. Explosions, grenades, and so on were heard. But...what did cause that horrific sound? That seemed to have silenced most of the battle sounds if compared to the horrible screeches, then it hit him. Literally. The strong wave of the explosion of the missile sent to someplace was enough to push the general backwards. The heat it made made his skin cripple, his body flying in mid air, his life flashing before him, and then suddenly...he stopped. On the ground, unmoving. Yet conscious, the man's vision was blurred. A war cry was heard from someone, The armies marching, a flash of light that almost made people go screaming, Lasers were fired...and someone yelled the name of the Messenger God, Hermes. Before the armies retreated, and his body was lifted. The moment it was, he could feel a serum injected on-to the back of his neck, and he's out cold. For how long? That, was not a question you could answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Exit from Earth, and new hope

CHAPTER ONE.

-?'s POV-

"Vor Moz'er Ruzzia!" yelled the man in the uniform. His grip on his AK-47 tighter as the bullets fired through. The bullets making a mark on the grassy fields of the battlefield on which he used to call home. Now, it was just a battlefield. In which the blood of his opponents, comrades and superiors were spilled. Where the bullets were sent off. He was not to call this home, and if he dies this day...then his pride would be with him. The guns ablaze, explosion here and there. He was almost out of ammo, and he wasn't going to take the chance to go back to their huge armory to reload his supplies of ammo. The moment the last bullet spills from his gun, will be the last breath he took until the cruel hands of Thanatos would lead him to Elysium, where he would be seen with his Comrades in war, rejoicing for the names of the Olympians.

But he might die earlier.

The zooming rocket fired near him. The sheer force would cause a random man to stumble. But not a son of Hercules. And a powerful Russian. From the lines of Stalin himself stood this Demigod. His hands extended. Although the force was enough to make him stumble backwards, he managed to keep on his foot, like a warrior, the warrior that he was. His hands pointed forwards, the impact of the rocket was grinding against him. The sheer force sent him flying, The rocket on his huge strong hands. He was almost crushed by the sheer weight, but he pulled a remarkable move. His knees knelt, and he gripped the rocket tighter, placing the tip on his shoulder, yes it took him a lot of his strength but it was worth it. The man turned to the side and hurled the rocket off. The sound managed to deafen the left side of his ear, but that was the least of his worries. The rocket was sent off to the most important person in camp.

Their General.

But that was not the only thing that made him yelp in agony. He was more than a General. He was the man—no, the only man that he needed approval of. It dated a year ago. When he was at the climbing wall. He met a beautiful woman...Anastasya Saunders. He will forever remember that name. The moment their lips touched, their first date, their everything. And this General was her brother. He never gave the "yes" between their relationship, he even challenged him into entering the Demigod Army. And so, he did. A year Later, he was here. Cpt. Damon Maximus. Fighting for his life, and a two tonne scrap of metal heading towards him. He prayed to his father, his eyes closed. That he might save him, for just a split second, he felt a shimmering feeling inside him.

The rocket missed.

The rocket, who was supposed to hit the General changed directed towards the Big House. The explosion of C2 mixed with C4 would then push the General away. The big house going up in flames was hard enough for the general to avoid. Considering he literally went flying when the impact crashed against his back. He was far from the field of the effect, so he wasn't harmed. The General, however..dropped, as if dead. The horror on the camper's faces were apparent, yet they did not even try to take his body out of the exchange. The red-headed woman, of whom he assumed was the leader was cackling. As if ready to send her troops to mutilate the body of the leader, like they did during the Spartan Age. However, they were stopped as a shining being landed on the center of the battle field. Great wings shining, as black as the night itself. The being was in a knelt position. Two snakes crawling around his shoulder as he stood. He was no one else than the mighty Hermes. Why, was he involved on this mortal war? That, the man didn't know. However, he would notice that Hermes did not attack, rather blind the army. The god would turn towards them. Concerned eyes, before yelling

"TO THE SHIP!"

And that was all that he needed to say. The oblivious demigods would turn to the other side of the battlefield. In the southern part, there was a ship. Huge, and not just a building huge, a Colossal sized ship was floating above ground. Blocking the sun. His eyes widened, but it was too late. The people started to run towards the ship. It's air-bridge was slammed down the ground. It's ebony color was shining. It wasn't for flying up the atmosphere...No, it wasn't. It was for space. It's anti-gravity pods on the bottom part was spinning already. Ready for take off. The medics from the army rushed, grabbing the deceased. Even the General. However, he noticed that the medic who grabbed him knew that he wasn't dead. Bring out a serum from his left waist. The serum, as Damon recalled...

Was a knock out serum. Extreme Anesthesia. It was only used by medics during severe cases. To increase a victim's life, giving them more time to revive the said person fully. Or even knock them out for months. But he knew that the medic knew better. Placing him over his shoulder. The medic ran. And so did Damon. Gunshots were fired at them. The people were already reaching the ship. One or two medics and the bodies were shot down. And as Damon reached the gate, he was escalated to the ship. And the gates closed. Getting on his feet, he finally darted to the huge windows under the lighted ship.

Not even watching the scenery inside the ship. And...he saw the contraption, auto-piloting itself before the armies got closer. A female-like voice finally spoke "Transporting...twenty ninety five. Location. Planet 2222.0110101" And as if like that. The anti gravity pushed the ship upwards. Demigod falling to the cushioned ground of the ship as it blasted off. Destroying the once camp halfblood.

Damon, finally spent. Collapsed on the floor and admired the scenery...It was a mini-town in front of them. Chandeliers on the top of the ship. Red carpets, windows. The smell of flowers, filling the air. He stared in awe as the metallic doors were in the hall of the carpets...It was a mini-city. A fountain on the center and the heat was filling him...He knew that they were going far far away. Oh yes he did. Another planet, maybe? Since the ship seemed to be gliding smoothly. He knew they already exited Earth's atmosphere. Where were they going? That...he truly did not know.

* * *

_**And...our heroes, or should I say, fleet are finally going to their destination. And their destination is another habitable world. FAR away from Earth. But since this is set in the future, they could travel in a VERY accelerated. And I know you science-geeks (No offence) would reprimand me for saying this, cause your body would completely be atomized if you try to travel down that speed. But don't worry, it doesn't go near the speed of light since that would interfere with Einstein's law of relativity. Also! I have a map for the world they're gonna go in next 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3: Ana, where are you?

-DAMON POV-

He was still mesmerized. The shape-ship...how long did it take for the Olympians to build? Even using Godly technology, he knew it would take more than a hundred years. The ship was colossal sized. It was...beautiful. An aura of safety wrapped around him. They would be safe..the space-ship was for them. Built for their safety. He could see, considering he saw the mess hall of sort. Just covered in the layer of glass, on the hall ways filled with metal sliding doors. The mess hall was huge, about fifty school hall cafeterias. The metal tables were long, extended. They had small circular floating cushions as seats. The plates were on a sliding platform, so whenever they stopped eating, it would lead into a small inserting hole that would was the plates.

Behind the Mess Hall, was a room with a huge circular table. The circle each had holes. And the camera on the mess hall would detect if a person was there. And a plate of food would be picked. The person would pick the food that they want behind a computer with a mouthpiece. Simply saying that they want and the plate would simply be drafted from the flat form to the table. And the moving flat form would move the plate onto the hole. Washing it until it's ready for use again.

The campers started to spring around. Most were crying. Yelling at each other, about abandoning their families, their loved ones or so. It didn't bother Damon one bit. He didn't have a family left. Fifteen years ago, when he was six. He was abandoned on to the outskirts of Moscow into the snowy fields. His mother died, and he didn't know who his father was up until Camp, but it was now in ruins...And he only had one love, Anastasya.

Wait...Anastasya!

He was a fool! He did not even think of her welfare! How was she? Was she shot down during the skirmish? Or did she make it into the ship? He knew she was on sniper duty. And snipers were positioned on half-blood hill. To snipe them from above. She was safe there, but it would take a long trek before she even reaches the ship. The son of Hercules was deathly bothered. What will he do without his only love? Could she have shadow traveled here? He hoped not.

If she did, then she would be completely blasted into oblivion, also known as the dead space. They were on outer space. Away from Earth's atmosphere by a good mile. If she pulls that off, then she would have to travel above earth, where there are no shadows. It would completely atomize her! No, she was not that rash. She was rash...but she wouldn't do that, would she? By the gods he hoped not. They were out of their protection. They left western civilization to start another one. How would they even survive? And the heroes of the Olympians dared to leave it's motherland behind...there were no more demigods down on that civilization. Their existence were erased...they were simply, unknown. Leaving everything behind. Their loved ones, and so. Maybe this was their fate. To sit on another foreign planet, telling their children the story of another world that they deserted.

He looked around, maybe he was being a pessimist. Maybe this could be a new hope. The Demigods not hiding their existence from mortals, the demigods finally fitting in as the race of the gods. The children of the gods. He knew that the demigod would be replaced by the Legacies when they reproduce. More powerful children, perhaps. Perhaps the motherland of Earth was supposed to be destroyed, perhaps the Oracle did not give a quest to stop this because it was their destiny, to be sent off to another planet. To continue the civilization of demigods. Maybe Earth was destroyed. And they were saved by the gods, and as they perish, they continue on living. Maybe the fallen blood of their families would be replaced by the family that they would create. For them to make every advancement humans wanted, but without their failure...yes, of course. That's what the Olympians were thinking of! To preserve their children, so they would continue on to live, Int he hearts of their grandchildren.

Damon looked around. The demigods were starting to explore the ships. Thankfully, they still retained am ind of consciousness and planning when they decided to go in groups. Holding sub machine guns and assault rifles. The moment they approached the metallic sliding doors, well, it scanned them. From above, as if running through them with the light before it opened. Most of the groups were mesmerized when they noticed that it had bunks inside. Along with the flat-screen TV's. But there were only one bed each. Did the Olympians not have the exact numbers of Demigods? Then it hit them. There were thousand of floors filed with bunks...the Olympians DID prepare. His eyes widened as he ran towards the hall, to the center where the mess hall was. He only noticed that the Mess hall was actually a circular room. And they were on the first floor of bunks. The other door on the mess hall leaded to someplace else. Damon, walking in front of the glass watched as it scanned him. Before it opened. And he ran again, towards the other door.

The door would open, revealing a long hall. With only one door at the end of the said hall. Damon would run towards the door again, not thinking that his comrades might think of him. The door would open automatically revealing...a mall?

He shits you not. Damon saw a circular portion of the room in a spiral. With a capsule tube on the end. It was literally the biggest mall he ever seen. But he didn't see much malls anyway, so he didn't know what the Aphrodite girls' standards were. But it was huge. That he knew. And, it didn't take long till his other comrades found the room as well. And most of them were women so...

high pitched screams.

Damon covered his ears as the once tough women, holding their rifles dropped them to run around the mall. Jumping on the capsule. He realized that it teleported them to an upper floor. Red for lower, blue for upper. They were shop lifting already, but he didn't care. He needed to find Ana, and that was who he only cared for. Running, he spent a good five minutes running around the humungous mall until he finally found the exit. He went through the metal door, and what do you know it, another surprise.

It was a nice balcony, where you could see the space. The tables were set on the ground, as if a coffee shop, and stalls were on the other side. It was beautiful, on how they passed the stars. He couldn't see Earth anymore. They were probably one for more than years. He was surprised that earth didn't gun them done until they reached this place. If it can be called that. Damon would lean on his hand, towards the rail of the balcony and would look out the space from the windows of sort...Maybe they'd finally be safe. He just wished Ana was, as well.

A few hours of exploring was enough for him to explore the whole lower part of the ship. He heard that the Hephaestus kids found the command room, and they found it relatively easy to drive. Then, they found out that there were nightclubs down the mall. But he new no one would be there...for now, after a month of mourning, they'd be dancing like idiots there. They ate in the mess hall, and saw that the food never ran out. And so did the items in the mall .So they were prepared for this. Maybe the gods finally given up to the countless of dangers, and finally sent them into this planet? So they'd be safe? He didn't know. All of this thoughts were etched on his wind as he laid back down on the chill room, as he dubbed it. It was nice small room. A den, of sort. A living room, people were there to play arcade games, socialize, and so on. But a familiar person approached.

Julia Hines.

Julia Hines was a Demeter kid, she was a former Giant spy. But it turns out that she was brainwashed into serving them. The moment she realized, she finally went on their side along with her three other siblings. The woman was slender, her black hair reached up to her shoulder as she sat besides him. He didn't find her attractive, but a whole lot of guys sure did.

"Hey...Damon, have you seen. Jason? Or Emily?"

Of course, he couldn't say he had. The Russian Demigod sat up and finally spoke for the first time since he got on the ship

"Noz.. I zizn't zee 'em, vere zhey on zhe infantry linez?" Yes, rare was it that people understood what he says. But he believed that actions spoke louder than words.

Julia hung her head, clearly depressed. But she was fighting back tears, he knew this. And she whispered, a ver yshrt one

"I hope you find Ana..." And before he knew it, she ran.

Where was Ana? He couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried searching in the medical room. Where his brother was, in the cryogenic chamber. Where they were trying to revive him. A dosage of that much anesthesia was sure to put him to sleep for at least four years. But he didn't know where Ana was. But, he could feel that she was right here. Maybe he doesn't know where but she was close to him...Aphrodite's last signal to him. He wished, that his love was still here.


	4. Chapter 4: Anastasya

-ANASTASYA'S POV-

Dirt had been smudged over her face, a mat of a substance appearing to be grass having lain over her back. Both had been the work of the Demeter kids, helping her to stay concealed. Both had also worked quite well, if Anastasya didn't say so herself.

At least… Up until the tides had turned. Everything still felt foggy as she thought back to the memory of what exactly had happened…

Flat on her belly, as she had been for the last few hours, she held almost painfully still between small movements, taking her sweet time as she shifted to peer down the scope. The device was perfectly adjusted as she honed in on her next target: one of the Demi-Titans. Her gloved finger slipped over the M trigger. Inhaling one deep breath, and then exhaling, the girl fired a single round right into it's head, straight through its head armor. The result was a perfect kill, as the thing dropped.

However… Then she remembered a distinct flurry of attacks that had stolen her attention from staying concealed, as well as finding another target… She distinctly recalled peering down her scope, only to see a massive flash… And she'd been momentarily blinded. Or rather, blinding for a few minutes at least. It had been a pain to not rub her eyes, but the Daughter of Hades had refrained. Despite the lack of sight in those few minutes, she could hear the battle raging hundreds of yards below. But the loud weapon which had created that sound still had wrung in her ears.

By the time Anastasya had regained her sight, the sounds of battle had dulled. She'd squinted, shifting as she released that her friendlies were retreating… Back across the field, toward some massive… ship, was it? A knot formed, heavy in her throat. Well fuck… That didn't look good, the retreat, nor the ship. Especially now that a surge of the enemy were closing in on the people along the fringes… On instinct she began to move to stand, breaking her code of stillness. Immediately a rival sniper sent a barrage of bullets skittering up the ground toward her. Snarling, her face contorted in rage, before she sank into the earth, into one of her 'tunnels' that lead her through the shadows. Shadow traveling was immensely convenient. However, whatever the hell was going on, she needed to find Damon.

Meanwhile, outside of the silence of her tunnel, people continued to board, or be drug aboard in some cases. She was still running down the tunnel, peering through her 'exits' in the forms of other shadows, when the ship's massive door started to seal. A twist of panic hit her like ice, when she sensed Damon's shadow nearby, and yet, moving away. The daughter of Hades forced her power, straining down. Her vision filled with white dots. Her head began to feel distinctly empty… And yet, she just made the leap when the ship had moved perhaps a thousand feet up into the air.

Abruptly she tumbled out of a shadow in a darkened corner, groaning at the splitting headache that materialized out of the emptiness. Anastasya then lay still, exhaustion drowning her down into the muddled cocoon of sleep.

A hand was jostling her shoulder. At once her body was tensed, ready to dispatch the threat, but wisely the son of Hephaestus had also clamped a hand down on her wrist to prevent her from putting a weapon on him. Smart guy.

One who was also a friend to her, she realized, when her eyelids opened.

Blue eyes met her grey ones, a mixture of uncertain humor and concern glowing in the man's gaze. Perhaps a little uncertainty too. Easily, Adrian Cromwell, son of Hephaestus, released her hand, sitting back on his heels awkwardly, though his braced leg made it the slightest bit awkward. "How long have you been down here?"

Ah, so direct he was. That was one of the things Ana had in common with him, one of the things which made their friendship. Of course there would be no 'Are you okay?'s when it was clear that she wasn't. The girl rolled her tongue within her dry for a mouth, having to force herself to speak past the ache there, and the stiffness in the rest of her body. "I… don't know." Bringing her hands down to either side of her body, she shifted herself slowly, the pain flaring.

"Not good enough."

"Yes good enough." She responded crankily. "How long have you been here then?"

"That's irrelevant, Ana…" The retort was cool, level.

And yet she opened her mouth to bite another response, though her words failed her. Coughing, her dry mouth refused to allow her anymore speech, while her stomach gave an audible growl.

Adrian's mouth shifted subtly, not quite a smile, and yet not quite a frown, more of a line really as he seemed to regard her. Drawing his own conclusions, and hearing her stomach growl, he exhaled sigh through his nose. His broad shoulders swayed as he moved to stand, having to lean down some to offer a hand in order to help her to her feet. "Up. Let's go find Uriel and Damon… and something for you to eat."

Easily the girl took it, swaying ever so slightly, and just managing to disguise it. This would just… have to be a good enough compromise for now. "Sounds like a plan." She offered a slight smile, one which he returned with a nod and the same neutral expression as he ushered her out of her corner and up, away from the bowels of the ship, and up into what was essentially their new home. For the first time since landing herself here, Ana realized that this was in fact not the secluded Hephaestus shop she'd thought she'd ended up in, right in that final moment before she'd passed out, but rather, the polar opposite. Demigods bustled around, tossing her looks, some with recognition, others with simple curiosity.

The entire thing was incredible, she noted, as she peered around, not noticing the gazes, but rather, the wonders around. She was still admiring them when Adrian's hand touched her shoulder. "Looks like I don't need to watch you anymore." He was inclining his head toward her right. Turning, she immediately spotted what he'd been pointing out.

Damon.

That single face, the sight of it, immediately ignited a silent, ticking-time bomb within her. Hunger and tiredness forgotten, her attention honed in on the son of Hercules before she ducked out from under Adrian's hand to make her way, weaving between the other godly children, toward him. Her face was still dark with her camouflage, and her body still covered in the armor from the battle, but it made no difference to her when she finally stumbled (both from haste, and exhaustion) into the haven that his arms and chest provided, unspeaking because of the cursed dryness in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: The Captain takes the wheel

-DAMON POV-

The Russian, clearly out of life simply laid there, unconscious, out of energy, maybe it was his psychological aspect. That the love of his life was gone, that no one had seen her.. And he probably wouldn't. That feeling of dread was returning on the pit of his stomach. The dread, the same feeling that happened when his mother left him in the cold. Was it anger? Hatred? Sadness? Agony? It was all of the above, simplified in one word; Despair. However, that feeling would be washed away when he felt a familiar scent entering through his nostrils, sweet, like honey. She felt soft, as if she was meant to be in his arms...Anastasya.

"Anaz...vleaze...zon't leave me againz.." The Russian spoke, he knew Ana was one of the people that could actually communicate with him. Without teasing his accent. She got through with it. His eyes would widen, seeing Anastasya's lips curl up into a pout. Though her eyes still had that glow that made Damon want more and more of her. Guilt pleasures, he thought. That's what it was.

"I had no intention to! I just got...err, separated!"

The thought of her, being finally back in his arms made him squeal in excitement, carrying her in his strong arms. He would kiss her lips and speak. Once more, his voice soft

"Vleaze...vhat avout Urielz? Or zhe vamilyz?"

Oddly enough, Ana would shake her head. As if a little kid, her head would be placed on his shoulders before she started to speak in her light voice "I haven't seen Uriel...or any one of my family, I'll miss my sister and my parents and-ooh Zeus, where's CHICO?" yelled the beautiful brown-haired woman. Kissing the tip of her nose. He would smile at her and say "Zicho iz vorvably..in zhe vet invirmaryz...vanna go zhere?" In turn, Ana would nod, placing his lips on to her forehead, he would drop her hand. He noticed her face was drained with anxiety. This was bad, and she started tugging at his hand. Yelling for him to go with her. Of course, he knew that she didn't knew the way. So immediately, the Russian and daughter of Hades would run towards the pet infirmary. Hands together with Damon leading.

The pet infirmary was relatively small. Just besides the human infirmary. Or as he dubbed it. (from what he seen within five hours) The Cold Grave. Due to the fact that people inside there are either dead, in a coma or dying. The dead people in the room were placed inside cryogenic chambers. For safekeeping until they can finally bury the body into the planet they were going in. Damon doesn't know, actually. If they were going out into the space, only in this ship. Or even land in a habitable planet. Could they even do that? Why haven't humans explored it then? So many questions, yet so little answers. But he knew that Uriel is in a coma. The way he slanted on the field before. He could be easily mistaken for dead. But he wasn't. Or as he heard. Only in a bad coma. Bad enough that he was contained in the cryo chamber to freeze his body in place. To sustain his life. He could feel goosebumps at his body by staring at that room. It must be at least 0% Degrees there. But, he turned to the smaller room inside. And felt warmth. Probably kittens and puppies in.

The door would open as they both stood in...and the room was fairly small. Kittens and puppies in tubes. Mirror tubes...this was going to be a long long day.

-URIEL'S POV.-

"We can't, boss. He's dead. Might as well dispose of him and put him with the dead part. He ain't just gonna hold up." Says one of the Athena kids, holding his pen in front of a cryotube. Inside, there was a man, nude. Eyes closed, his curled hair over his face as he laid back down. Motionless,. Good as dead. Another man, standing besides him would shake his head. Before finally speaking "No, he's clearly in Limbo state. We can't subjugate him unless he shows any sign of death, or his life force shows Zero. He's the General." The man would throw up his arm and say "We'll he's just a fuckin' corpse you dumbass! Ya want me to skullfuck the shit out of this cor-wait, what's that sound?" During the man's rambling, a sound would be heard from the room. A sort of alarm. Little did the two know, the life force of the corpse would slowly return, the energy part on the bottom side of the tube would enter fifty...seventy five...a hundred. The General was fully alive.

The cryotube was destined to open the moment the life form in it. Would show sign of active life The cold mist from the glass would be seen, the glass slowly opening. As the figure stepped out of the cryo tube, sitting up and standing up. Completely nude as he glared at the men...It was no other than Uriel, alive and kicking. His ears' sense returned before he was even alive. Hearing the last part about "Skullfucking" Him. The Demigod wasn't as good as he was before, but he still had strength. Placing his long bony fingers around his neck, he would force him into the wall. Choking him, his bony fingers wrapping around his throat as the man basically smashed his back into the wall, his fingers tighter around his neck as he started to spit. Immediately, he released him. Before walking away; completely. Bare nude. Oh will this be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Call me Commander

-Uriel's POV-

The nude General glared at the two scientist in the cryogenic room. His violet colored eyes flared at them. Dare they lock him up in that dark dark place? His skin was still tingling from the sudden regulated heat given off by the ship itself. Why was he even here? He didn't know. The last thing he remembered was being at the rally point of the battle. Gunshots, gunshots, mortars, striker missile then...The C2 and C4 missile. Blue flames, his ear losing it's hearing capabilities...black out. The serum at his neck, then...it was as if it was a black out. A missing link in his memory. Oddly enough, the moment he started walking. Women from the Aphrodite cabins were shocked, looking at his crotch and murmuring something about island sized or whatever. He didn't care, actually. The General kept walking, towards the group of which the demigods were. Little did he know, that besides him stood Anastasya, on the Pet Infirmary. But Uriel had little need for pets, he was here for business. Someone was leading the ship, and it wasn't him.

Uriel appreciated the fact that someone took the challenge of handling this vessel-sized ship. But he needed to find out if it was really a ship. Maybe it was traveling deep in the water? Perhaps they were in a dimensional rift that Zeus oddly produced? Questinos were still forming from Uriel's mind. And he didn't like not having answer. The nude General pushed his way through the crowd.. Well, they survived.

They haven't fallen into Chaos, trying to decide who was better and who should lead. Instead they did the right thing; talk about it and hire a temporal leader. He just wished that it wasn't Ana. Unless she wanted to face him, struggling with her to grab the position back. The General, staring at them would speak.

"Where is the Commander?"

The demigods would look at him, astonished as the nude man's bravery. However, Uriel was not a single bit impressed. They didn't quite get the memo? The women were still staring at his erect rod. Before he got tired. Jumping from his position, at the nearest person. His hand would instantly impact with his jaw, ultimately breaking it. His hands would be wrapped around the man's neck, squeezing it tightly. For a man that just got out of a cold comma, he was quite strong. Years of Soldier training gave him that edge. He would visibly place his hand on the man's face, for extra grip, he felt his finger curling tighter. Hellfire, from the depths of Hades itself were around the tip of his finger. Marking the man.

Screams of agony was heard as Uriel would throw him to the edge, before speaking "I'm only going to say this once...where the fuck is the commander?" The people would yelp. Before a man would step out of the crowd...He remembered him, Athena Kid. Aspiring Captain from the Demigod Army. Pity he had to die if he didn't give him the position

"Sir Uriel, I'm sure we could work this out..." Uriel would stand up. Releasing the pained individual as he would grab him by the collar. The man would shove him back. And Uriel would hiss out" Take me to the control room, now. We need to talk." The Captain would nod before a handful of Aphrodite kids would hand him a cotton shirt paired with long pants. Uriel would snap it out of the Commander's hand when he offered it. Putting it on while snapping his neck.

The commander would walk and Uriel, in turn would follow. His eyes examining. Totally a ship. He watched enough Sci-Fi movies for him to know this shit. They were moving away from this planet, to go to another planet, right? And it will take five hundred years, right? Well, only if he knew the speed they were traveling in. And how the hell the ship held up. He didn't know these.

The metal door for the Commander ship would open. Inside, a room of touch-screened virtual screens with keyboards would be around. Radars, cameras, armed computers would be seen. A big table on the center of the control room. A huge circular one with sliding chairs. Those office chairs. The Commander would take a seat on the largest chair, and Uriel on one of the smallest. His hand would go in front of the mug. Gripping it's edge before he spoke "Brief me on the details, Commander."

The Commander, obviously not wanting to be commanded finally succumbed. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, before speaking "This is a ship, built by the Olympians. Or so we assumed when Lord Hermes came to save. This ship was hovering above camp. Blocking the sun. It was about as big as two Long Island New York. It seemed to be enchanted, managing to hold seven thousand five hundred campers. Roman and Greeks. More than half of us were decimated in the skirmish. Thirty thousand campers, gone. The other one in home couldn't respond to your distress call. So here we are, on the ship...with nothing really, supplies automatically refill. But I know that people can't live here for long."

Uriel sighed, twisting the mug. Oh yes, they couldn't live here the lack of space and freedom would drive them to insanity. Into the dead space. Uriel would look at the reflection the mug produced, before letting go of it and folding his arms on the table. Finally speaking

"Commander,will this ship manage to ensue life for a couple of months? I know that the supplies are never ending. But do you have anything to keep them sane? Or are we just inside a huge-ass metal circle?" Uriel would glare at one of the radars. Before turning his attention towards the Commander's

"Yes. Malls, a Garden on the bottom, and not just any fuckin' garden. A huge ass rainforest for Demeter kids" Uriel rolled his eyes, tapping his foot before the Commander continued "Some huge ass Mess Hall, some apartments upstairs and any other shit you can think of." Of course, this was enchanted and built by the gods. What could they not do? Uriel would nod his head, before speaking

"You've been here for what? Nine hours? How did you know how to Pilot this?" The commander would laugh at him, shaking his head "oh Uriel, they made it very simple. At first it looked complicated, the nit just became...well, natural. You feel me?" Uriel's nose would scrunch up. Before hearing one of the radar kids say something

"Commander, something is approaching delta rear. It seems that the ships are half the size of this ship. Open fire on them?" The commander would raise a brow, before standing up. And grabbing a head set. One those radar people wore before nodding "Open fire." However, Uriel wasn't having any of that obviously. Grabbing the Captain's shoulder, he would shake his head "No, don't do that. Find out what they do before opening fire. They might be friendly ships." The Commander would push Uriel back, him being shoved to the edge of the table. His hands coming to the edge of the sheathe. Unsheathing a Walther P99, pointed at his forehead, two of the Ares kids would draw out desert eagles. Pointing it behind him. Uriel's eyebrow raised as he sighed, the Commander speaking

"Bye, Silver."

But Uriel grabbed the mug, slamming it on the face of the Commander, his hand forming a shadow spear. He would turn around as the rounds fired. But the moment he ran, he would toss the spear, impaling one of the guard's face as he still grabbed the desert eagle of the fallen man, shooting the person n the face before he could even move. Uriel would toss the desert eagle away. Grabbing the commander and pinning him to the wall, his hands around his neck, throwing him away. Walking towards the headset, he would put it on and would tap the scared radar scientist. Before he sighed heavily, sitting back with the radar scientist. Putting the speak on, he would say

"Infrared detection along with X-Ray. Now, I want full details."

The Radar-Man would nod, typing a code in the keyboard as screens flipped. Until it finally appeared as a heat-sensory vision of what's outside. Two ships, just besides them. How nice. It was not Leviathan class like them. Probably Gargantuan sized. But not as big as a city like their ship was. Uriel would lean back and would speak, obviously in-control. "Request for Briefing." The Radar man would nod. Pressing a button and making a screen come up on a projector. On the other side. He would twist the chair and would look up with a grin. The briefing was accepted. But there was only...Hephaestus.

"Demigods, it was smart of you to request briefing. We sent these two ships and wired the m so you'd talk to us. But we can't hear you. This is a live message, telling you all to be careful, we love you. That's why we made this ship. On behalf of all you mother and fathers, good luck. Set up a New Nation, don't let our blood lines die out, we look forward to seeing our grandchildren if western civilization survives, good luck demigods. These two ships bring out most of your tech, to help you. It has some of our gifts as well, to the Demigods, we trust. End briefing" As the screen flashed. A worried look on Uriel's face would form, he would stand up and he knew...that the Demigods heard that. He could feel their tears welling up already. Uriel was happy to know that the Radar Man knew. He was too, a son of a god or goddess. Immediately, the Radar Operator would press a universal voice button. So everyone could hear Uriel. Speaking, his voice was commanding, serious.

"This is Uriel Silver, as most of you would know I have come out from that Coma. I will be assuming the position of Co-Captain of the ship. And as Commander. I would like for my sister, Anastasya Saunders to assume the position as Co-Commander with me. This decision would be short lived. Considering you all just heard the last message of our parents. We will make them proud, we will build a great Nation. A powerful nation...in the nation, we trust" Uriel would remove his head set. Only to be greeted by sudden pain in his shoulder, shit. He was hit. The commander shot him. Uriel would stumble back. His eyes would widen. Pointing towards him, an energy of hellfire blasting forwards. Disintegrating the guy in the hit. Uriel would fall backwards, gripping his shoulder. Trying to stand up, he would slowly limp towards the door. Automatically opening, so many rooms, which one to go to? His body would lean on the door, which in turn would open, making him fall to the dark chamber. Onto a...metal bed?

His back against the bed. Metallic bonds on his wrist and ankles.

He tried to struggle out of the bonds, but alas. To no avail. He would hear a feign sound, speaking "Procedure Avantinian, on progress" Then, the lights would go out as the nanomites would crawl onto Uriel's body, slowly altering his damaged skin. And lowly, after an good thirty minutes. The newly reformed Uriel would rise from the seat. Metallic hands grabbing his wrist, inserting parts of his old armor. The pitch-black Stygian Iron at his body. A black cloak on his back. And the huge gauntlet on his left hand. Uriel would push the door open, and would walk toward the Pet infirmary, opening the door and walking in front of Ana, his voice was now metallic, under his helmet, But he could see her , through the cyber vision "hello, Sister."


End file.
